


I'm already someone else's baby

by yourprettyneighbour



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Marriage of Convenience, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourprettyneighbour/pseuds/yourprettyneighbour
Summary: Gigi will marry with a guy that she doesn't love in less than 24 hours, Crystal is her made of honor and his best friendor like I particularly called itA smut in two parts with a little of drama to make you horny and sad at the same time
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so... in the beginning of the chapter has a little scene of abuse, nothing graphic, is more a forced kiss and something like that, i just don't want to trigger someone
> 
> i wrote most part when I was very sleepy and I didn't have time to reread, sorry if I miswrote something

Gigi Goode has always been that kind of girl that everybody looks, tall, long legs and ginger hair, she takes everyone's attention and knows that. Unfortunately, she will marry with a guy, Jordan, in less than 24 hours, a "fake relationship" but just for her, no one can even imagine the fact that she's actually lesbian.

"Hey pretty girl, are you excited for tomorrow?" Jordan give Gigi a little kiss "you know, I can't see you until then, I was thinking if we can have... you know, a little spoiler of our honeymoon, what you think?" he approached of the girl, grabbing her around the waist and starting kissing her neck.

"No Jordan, you have to go to your room, it's the rule, we can't break it" she tries to moves away but his hands are still holding her from waist "baby I'm serious, you have to wait until tomorrow, get out of here please" gigi was avoiding from the kisses. His hands pressing her hips closer to him, kissing her jaw and neck. The feeling of his tongue on her skin was like acid, the anxiety that it could finish soon as possible dominated her mind, "Jordan please, stop... you are hurting me"

"I know you want that more than I, babe... come on", his hands trying to unbutton her pants

"No Jordan, I don't... Not now" she was thinking about after the wedding, where she would no longer be able to avoid that moment for a long time, have sex with that men for the rest of her life just because of his money, her mind was full, she knows that Jordan's family was rich and powerful, and until that moment, she thought that every sacrifice would be valid for the money, but now she was feeling gross and sad. The girl could feel tears falling down to her cheeks, trying to hide it from jordan, but without success.

"Okay I got it, you are emotional right now, fine..." Jordan pushes her with anger and goes out of the bedroom, slamming the door.

At that moment, Gigi collapsed, tears covering her vision, all the girl could see was her blurred silhouette in the mirror. The noise of the doorknob makes her dry the tears quickly, trying to hide any trace of her crying.

"Hi Gigi, I was walking in the hall and noticed sounds coming out from your room, are you okay?" was Crystal, with her long blond hair and tan skin. Jordan's best friend and maid of honour, she's organizing the Gigi's bachelorette party and all the marriage things for months, but never got the chance for get really close to the bride.

"Oh Crystal, I'm fine... I just hurt my finger, probably the sounds was me complaining about the pain, it's nothing serious" she gives a little smile, trying make the girl trust in her lies

"If you want to talk about what hurt your finger I'll be in my room getting ready for your party... and you have to do the same" the blond approached her, looking at her eyes beyond the mirror reflection and with a hand in the other's shoulder "put a bandage on your finger, it’s not worth crying" and left the room as quickly as when she entered.

~

The music is so loud that Gigi can't hear her own thoughts, Crystal has decided that her bachelorette has to be on a lgbt club with just a little group of friends. Gigi was vibing at the dance floor and flirting with some girls just for fun and free drinks, that's her night, her last night as a single person, the last night before her life change completely, and she will enjoy the most she can.

"Are you having fun?" Crystal was carrying a dink "This drink is sooo good..." the blonde finished the last sip of the drink and started to dance with her, behind Gigi. The redhead could feel the other's hot breath in her neck until she talked in her ears

"Where's the girls? I don't see them since the girls dance on Nicky's lap" Gigi laugh "I'm sure she's fucking that's girl in the bathroom right now... so lucky"

"They have to be in the bar, trying to find some straight guys... so stupid but I'm sure they're doing that" Crystal could see Jaida and Jan trying to flirt with some guys "And Nicky is fucking that girl for sure, but somewhere far from this club. That bitch is so fucking lucky..."

"At least you are here with me, who knows... maybe we can finally have time to met each other... alone." The space between started to decrease even more, noses almost touching.

"What are you doing pretty girl?" Crystal moved away a little "in less than 24 hours you'll be my best friends wife it's not right that we--"

Crystal's words were interrupted by Gigi's lips, a hot and wet kiss, tasting like alcohol and cherry lipstick. The mix of guilty and pleasure consuming them both bodies, Gigi's hands on the blond's waist, pushing further. As if the crowd around didn't exist and only that moment mattered, the kiss began to get hotter and hotter, but instinctively Crystal broke the kiss

"No no no, this is not right Gigi, I'm your fiance best friend... Oh my god, how can I look to his face right now? I have a speech prepared for tomorrow... how could I say that I'm happy for the marriage if my only wish is fuck you..." The blond stopped talking quicky, why the fuck she said that? Gigi's looking at her with pleasure in her eyes, begging to being fucked right there, she knows that she can get everything just with her body language.

"shh you are overthinking, just relax baby." she started stroking the girl's long hair "It's my last night single, why couldn't you make this unforgettable?" And they started to kiss again, Crystal will feel very guilty in the morning... but just in the morning.

They went to the bathroom, empty, closing the door of the cabin. Kisses getting hot and wet, tasting like alcohol. Gigi leaning against the cold wall mixed with Crystal's warm breath on her neck, giving open moth kisses, taking care to don't let any mark on her pale skin.

"Are you sure you want to make out on a bathroom? This is so filthy and so fucking hot at the same time" Crystal whisper on the girl's ear, moving her hand down to the other's underwear, caressing her spot through the fabric, "what Jordan will think if he knows that you got so wet for me? And I'm not even doing something... yet." The circle movements were getting faster, Gigi's panties is definitely ruined at that point.

"Crys... I can't with the teasing anymore... Please I want more..." Gigi's voice sounds desperate, the girl are arching her back to get a better angle of Crystal's digits in her panties.

"I will make you feel so good princess... but not here, let's just tease a little..." Without warning, she put two fingers inside the girl, sliding easily on the wetness. "You want this? You want me fucking your little pussy? This is not what a made of honor has to do um..."

"Uhhh Crys... yes please... do whatever you want..." She starts to move her hips, feeling Crystal's digits deeper into her. "I thought about it every time since we met--"

Her words were interrupted by another kiss, Crystal's bitting and licking her bottom lips. "Shhh you talk so much... someone will find us here." The blonde whisper on her ear, biting the girl's lobe "Let's solve this problem, I know you won't be able to keep silent for long... I want to eat you out in my bed, properly."

"Ahh stop... I will come if you say one more thing... uhh" and then the redhead's felt her muscles get stiff, her hips jerking against the girl's hand, her legs feeling like jelly, and she was sure that could fall if it weren't for Crystal's other hand grabbing her waist. Moaning inside the girl's mouth, breathing each other's air to compose herself after the orgasm. The blonde gave more space to the redhead, removing her fingers from her cunt and taking them directly to her mouth, cleaning up all the wet that had been left.

"Okay... Now that you gave me that spoiler, I want to know what is coming next. Please let me to you house... now, you definitely ruined not just my panties..." The girls left the bathroom, as if nothing had happened, walking side by side, trying to find them friends and make up some excuse for them to leave.

"Hey girls, so... me and Gigi have to go... no no... ugh i'm so drunk, sorry" Crystal was babbling, the alcohol effects hitting her head. "I'm not feeling well and I have to get ready for the marriage and Gigi will... um... help me to go home safely" 

"Okay... you both are really strange tonight" Jaida said arching one brow "Next time you have to drink less Crys, you has to take care of the bride and not the opposite. Are you sure you don't want that I give you a ride? I'm sober"

"No, it's okay, really. Crystal and I will walking, it's not so far, just a few blocks." Gigi said, sounding hurried, "anyways, bye guys, I'm so nervous for the wedding tomorrow, I need to have my beauty sleep and recover my energy"

The girls said goodbye to them friends, that are very suspicious but they were caring more about the free drinks and the beautiful people at the party to take it very seriously. Gigi and Crystal walked on the streets, lit only by the lampposts and the moonlight, a perfect night to feel alive, to forget the awful decision that Gigi will make in a couple hours. Maybe, she could give up of the marriage and just walk forever on a night like that, a perfect night, maybe with Crystal on her side... that stupid mind making her imagine unreachable things.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls arrive at Crystal's apartment, very colorful, with some posters and paintings hanging on the wall. The place smells like a mix of weed and aromatic candles, interestingly, it wasn't a bad smell. 

"Wow your house is... interesting!" Gigi exclaims, sitting on the couch, "actually, you are very interesting Crystal... if I wasn't in a engagement with..." She stops and take a long breath "no... forget about it" a sadness hung over her face

"Hey, you can talk with me if you want to..." Crystal approach the girl and pull her into a hug, stroking the back of her neck.

"I just... I'm so drunk... Don't like that kinda of people, you know... like him"

"I don't want to be invasive but, why will you marry him if you are a lesbian?" those words hit her like a punch in the gut, the always thought that she doesn't like men but listen from other person hits different.

"It's complicated... but we don't came here to talk, or did we? I'm drunk, sad and horny, plus... I'll spend the rest of my life having to have sex with a man. Can you please take care of me tonight?" The ginger girl started to leave open mouth kisses on Crystal's neck.

"Gigi... are you sure? I don't.. ah.. want you to regret..." Gigi's hands inside of her panties, playing with her intimacy.

"Shhh you are overthinking baby... anyways Jordan is not my best friend, I don't even have feelings for him"

"Oh... you bitch... I'm sure I'll regret this tomorrow" in the blink of an eye the clothes were on the floor, the feeling of the exposed breasts leaning against each other, Gigi sitting on Crystal's lap.

"You promised eat me out... on you bed, take me to your room..." the girl whispered on the blonde's ear, that quickly took the redhead by the waist and carried her to the bed, leaning on top her.

Kisses and bites, Crystal leaning down Gigi's body, exploring every inch of her pale skin, making sure to not let any mark, until she reached Gigi's breasts, sucking one of the hard nipple util palming the other.

"Ahh Crys, your mouth... I want it so bad" The mix of hard breathes and soft moans getting out of Gigi's throat was music for Crystal's ears.

"Baby I'm not even showing what my mouth can do yet." A moan of antecipation escaped from the girl's lips. Crystal to continue the way, kissing her belly, hip bone. Involuntary Gigi opens her legs, exposing her intimacy, "You are so perfect, I can't wait to feel your taste..." The blonde stared the body of the girl under her.

Without warning, Crystal grabs her pussy, what makes Gigi moans louder, if the neighbors wasn't hearing something before, they definitely are listening now. Her tongue exploring every inch of the folds, licking torturously slow.

"Ahh. Crys. Unh. Please!" The redhead babble between moans and breathes, sounding desperate. Her hands grabbing Crystal's hair, pushing the girl's face closest to the wetness, forcing against her clit. Jerking her hips at every tong movement. Crystal was sucking the girl's clit like her life depended on it, fucking her with her tongue. She put two fingers in the place where her tongue were before, sliding easily further on the wetness. 

"Mmm you're so wet for me." Crystal mutters while continuing to lick Gigi's clit, "I could eat you forever, you taste so good!" She sucked her clit harder and added a third finger inside, accelerating the movement in and out.

"Crys... I'm, ahh, I'm so close... anhh" Crystal curled the fingers inside her, finding the exactly spot Gigi wanted, her tongue driving in circles around her clit and folds. Gigi arched her back, closing her eyes and cried out, opening her mouth. The pathetic twitches that her pussy around Crystal's fingers mixed with the sounds sounds coming out of the girl's mouth are making Crystal so hot. She stared the ginger girl jerking against her fingers, moving them slowly, giving her time to catch her breath.

"Wow that was the best orgasm I ever had in my life!" Gigi was with a smile in her face, eyes still closed, she pushed Crystal for a passionate kiss, feeling her taste on the blonde's tongue, "I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel" she starts to play with Crystal's nipple piercing.

"I told you that I could make magic with my mouth, now show me what you can do!" She knee walk toward Gigi's face, "I want to ride on your mouth and suffocate you with my wetness" she leaned down slowly against Gigi's lips, using the headboard to help her, "tell me when I can move my hips baby..."

"Mmm you can move princess, ride on my face" At the first movement combined with the soft tongue fucking her entrance are making Crystal feel an electric shock through her spine, she can't help but moan Gigi's name loudly. Grabbing her red hair with one hand to make go where she wanted the most.

The vision of the tan girl sitting on her face are one of the hottest thing Gigi ever saw on her life. She wrapped her arms around her shaking legs to support the girl above her. She could feel the wetness on her chin an dripping through her neck. The spasms that the bonde's body made with each suction on her clit were fuel for Gigi to eat her pussy with more desire.

"Ohh Gigi, I'm so close, don't, ahh, please don't stop!" The blonde is whining and moaning, she could feel all her body shacking, her hands twisting Gigi's hair. Her back arching, leaning his head against the wall, all body twitching. Nothing could help her at that point, when the orgasm came, she cried out Gigi's name and a lot of filthy words, babbling some alone words. Sinking her pussy for a moment until her conscious got back and she realizes that the girl under her could not be breathing and got off her, lying down beside her.

"Oh my fucking god... I thought about what you could look while coming for me a lot of time but, wow, that was better than I expected. I swear I could see you reaching orgasm all day without getting tired, just like my personal porn." Gigi says, stroking Crystal's blonde hair and giving kisses on her neck. 

"I can give you a person porn whenever you want baby" Crystal sais really sleepy, her voice was soft but malicious at the same time, the breast moving as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sure you can... but I'll marry tomorrow, what my husband could think if he catch me masturbating for his best friends pussy in my screen?" The ginger girl knows that instigate Crystal with the idea of Jordan find out about them scare and turns the girl on.

"He don't need to know anything, anyways our friendship is ruined at this point. Imagine if he knows that I fucked you so good that all my neighbors could hear your screams... uhh I want to hear that more times, you know, if he not pleasure you well, you know my where I leave" All the fear of lose his best friend go out of her head, the only thing she could think is how she wanted to disrupt the marriage before she says 'yes'.

"Go to sleep princess, you are tired and also, we still have that fucking stupid marriage tomorrow" Gigi kiss her forehead and hug the girl, bruising her skin until she slept. A few tears falling from her eyes, that woman could be the love of her life, the connection between them was like electricity. She imagined how could be spend her life with her and not with a guy that she doesn't have any feelings. And then she slept too.

When Crystal woke up, Gigi wasn't on her bed anymore, all that's left, besides her perfume on her sheets, was a letter.

_My dear Crystal, before last night I was accepting the fact that I could never fall in love for anyone and the idea of have a rich husband comforted me. But now all I can think is you, your skin, your smile, you moaning my name... everything. If we if we had met that way before, probably I could marry with you. We have an connection, Crys. I love you from the bottom of my heart. And if me and Jordan weren't moving to France, I could really try something with you until I have a reasonable time to get divorced. Maybe life reserve something for us in the future._

_Thank you for the wonderful night  
Gigi_

Read that words made Crystal fell all her organs hurt, she was almost throwing up, now Gigi have feelings for her? Her best friend's fiancee loves her? That was so confused. Of course she remembered everything from last night, and Gigi was definitely the girl of her dreams, but she is already from someone else, and not her's.

~

The wedding march starts playing, the church is full of family and friends. Jordan is at the tip of the altar, waiting for his bride. Crystal is at one side of the altar, just standing there and waiting for some miracle happens. Gigi appears, with her dad at her side, a beautiful white dress that makes her looks like a real princess. The minister starts the ceremony.

"Do you Jordan Smith take this woman Genevieve Goode to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

'No, no, no, please say no!' That's was all Crystal could think

"I do." Jordan answer, looking at Gigi's eyes.

"Do you Genevieve Goode take this man Jordan Smith to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

'Gigi please, choose me, not him, say no, regret it. I can make you happy for the rest of your life. Choose me please!' The blonde could feel her eyes starting to get wet, tears falling down to her cheeks.

A pause, Gigi looks at Crystal's eyes, with a sad look, almost desperate. "I..." She took a long and deep breath, "I do"

"If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

'Its my chance, I can make her choose me, I don't care about Jordan anymore, all I want is that woman in my life forever...' But she did nothing, not even a word, all she could do was let her cry get harder, that's it, she lost, there's nothing she could do anymore. Gigi made her choice, she choose the money besides the love.

Gigi is already someone else's baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this was my first time writing smut so idk if it was good.
> 
> I hope y'all had enjoy it <3


End file.
